forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ISUBurd
Welcome! Well met, ISUBurd, and welcome to the Forgotten Realms Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the North Ward of Waterdeep page. We hope you like the place and decide to stay and explore the Forgotten Realms with us. Here are some pages that you might find helpful, that explain who we are and what we do and how we do it. You should find these a useful reference, or maybe they could give you some ideas for something to do. It's our goal to be a complete and reliable encyclopaedia of the official Forgotten Realms in all its forms, and a valuable resource for all Realms fans, players, and dungeon masters. As such, we do not accept fan fiction, homebrew lore, and player characters. All information added to this wiki must be attributed to an official source. Information must not be copied from sourcebooks and novels. Please always give a source for your information, and explain what you've done in the "summary" box. We hope you enjoy editing here. Please sign your messages on Talk and Forum pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically insert your username and the date. If you need help, please leave a message on my talk page or ask any of the administrators about things. Again, welcome! Happy scribing! — BadCatMan (talk) 20:44, December 12, 2018 (UTC) Greetings Hi ISUBurd, I saw the changes you made to Myth Rhynn and can offer a few pointers if you'd like. If you use a reference once, you include the full thing: When you include the same reference a second time, you only have to include the front portion, along with an additional backslash as long as they are labeled exactly the same and are enclosed in quotations: ''' Also, when including links within an article you only have to include them in the first appearance of a term within that article. For example: '''The mythal at Myth Drannor was shinier than the mythal at Myth Rhynn. However the mythal at Myth Rhynn was bigger than that of Myth Nantar. Lastly if you include references like you did, those same source (under the sources header) are not necessary and can be deleted. Also, please double check that all terms are past tense, such as the "elves themselves were aware". Hope this helps! Ruf (talk) 00:13, December 15, 2018 (UTC) :And we strongly recommend using the Source editor. You will pick up wiki syntax much faster and be less frustrated, especially dealing with infoboxes. We do have a few Help pages. :) —Moviesign (talk) 00:26, December 15, 2018 (UTC) Thankk You Hello, ISUB, Just dropping in to say thank you for your edits. You are slowly but consistently fixing things here and there, and we are noticing. Thanks for making the wiki better. ~ Lhynard (talk) 17:26, April 4, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for noticing and dropping me a line. ISUBurd (talk) 19:01, April 4, 2019 (UTC) Slack Greetings! I have been empowered to invite you to the Forgotten Realms Wiki Slack community, an informal chat group of FRW admins and regular editors. If you are interested, please fill out https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfoVCqUNSPCKTp77IxhwMDyIQ4UGVoB1AP0MM15agNUZsU94Q/viewform and leave your email address so that I can send you an invite. Your email address will not be shared with anyone except Slack. There are no fabulous benefits for joining, and certainly no penalties for declining, we just talk now and then. Hope to see you soon! :) —Moviesign (talk) 12:01, June 8, 2019 (UTC) Novel Articles I saw from your user page update that you intend to expand articles related to several novels. That is exciting, because we do not have as many novel experts here these days. If you intend to edit the novel articles themselves, I suggest that you follow the format of the Into the Void article, by having a lead section describing the book, followed by the book's "blurb". Then, add a detailed synopsis, followed by the index. When making an index, break it up into different sub-sections and use and so that a full alphabetical index with page numbers can be generated. If this is beyond what you want to do, that is OK too. I just wanted you to be aware that most of our current novel pages are well below where we would like them to be. Thanks for the great work so far. ~ Lhynard (talk) 18:36, June 9, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for the advice. I was wondering how to do page numbers and hadn't seen this formatting yet. The index looks like a lot of work. I hope it will be okay if only list the page of the character's/place's/etc. 1st apprearance as that is all I have written down usually. ISUBurd (talk) 21:22, June 9, 2019 (UTC) Appearances Hello there. While I think you're doing a good job on the wiki in general, please be advised that Appearances sections are sorted by publication date, not alphabetically. --Ir'revrykal (talk) 16:10, October 6, 2019 (UTC) Why? Eveything else is alphabetical. I would think finding references would be much easier if listed alphabetically and not by an irrelevant date. ISUBurd (talk) 17:32, October 8, 2019 (UTC) :The Appearances section is a feature copied from Wookieepedia, where entries are sorted by in-universe chronology. A ton of other wikis also follow this convention. We very recently decided to use publication order. However, no matter which chronological format we use, the order illustrates the "progression" of a subject over time. If someone wanted to read all the works Liriel Baenre appears in, for example, they would be given a reasonable starting point by checking her Appearances list, and would know what to read next from that point on. This feature would not be possible if the list were alphabetically sorted. The purpose of Appearances is not simply just to provide references (we have the References and Notes sections for that). :Furthermore, at some point wikis do have to settle on a standard layout for their articles. It would be confusing for both readers and editors if we had different formats for different articles for no apparent reason. This wiki landed on the "Wookieepedia style" of Appearances several years ago, and it has been implemented in an overwhelming majority of our articles. :That is not to say it's an ideal style, or that it can't be improved upon. In fact, alphabetical sorting probably has certain merits. But changes to layout and style should be decided collectively, not arbitrarily implemented into a single article. --Ir'revrykal (talk) 08:18, October 9, 2019 (UTC)